


The Tribe.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU-world., Assault, Bare-backing, Healing, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Sex, Slavery, Swearing, Violence, attempted non-con, but no physical force), dub-con (in the sense that a slave can't say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert is the head shaman of the sand people tribe, his powers are legendary and Tommy a newly captured slave knows that he should be afraid of him. But slavery is not enough to cause fear in Tommy, he's as brave as a free man. Tommy manages to stay out of Adam's interest...until he doesn't and his life as a slave changes once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tribe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harshinib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshinib/gifts).



> For harshinib. *flashbacks* in Italics

_"Oh Tommy, what was it this time?" His mother asks as Tommy enters the room they share with a fresh black eye._

_"I was at one of my lessons..."Tommy trails off, because he knows that this is going to upset his mother._

_"You had your training session with the pleasure master today. Tommy I have told you it is an honour to serve as a pleasure slave, it means you are special," His mother sighs and Tommy walks over so that he can sit opposite her._

_"I don't feel special," Tommy says softly._

_"My child, of course you are special, you are the best thing I ever did, a gift from God and I want you to be safe. Please tell me what happened this time, did you argue back?" His mother asks, touching his face gently with her finger tips. Even her gentle touch is enough to make him wince._

_"He called me a useless whore! I've never even gone to bed with anybody. I didn't mean to argue. I just hatted being spoken to like that," Tommy sighs._

_"Some people do not understand Tommy. To be a pleasure slave. It is to give your body to someone else, just your body. Like you give your skill in the kitchen or strength in the mines. It is all the same, just another job. You just need to look at it as a job," His mother says gently._

_"I'll try mother, I'll try," Tommy promises._

_"Good boy. Let me get a cool cloth for your eye,"_

++++++

Tommy has always been a slave, he was born a slave, his ancestors were born slaves, everyone he has ever been close to were slaves, all his friends. It was the way of life for many in their world. There were two type of people in the world, free men and

slaves. And Tommy had never known what it was like to be free. Slavery has not always been easy, he has worked in mines doing back breaking labour, he has been a cleaner, a cook, a stable boy. Sometimes it was not the job that was hard but the master that he worked under, some had been kind, others cruel.

His life has kept to a certain rhythm for twenty seven years, that is until recently, after an attack on his kingdom a hundred slaves were given over to the sand people as part of a payment designed to end the battle. He's not sure how he feels about being given away, handed over to a new master. It is not as if he has worked his life under just one master as he knows some have, it is just that in his kingdom he knew so much more about the people he was serving under.

He knows little about these free man, just that they live on the other side of the great dessert from his own home. The trip across the dessert had been hard. Walking chained in the scorching sun, loaded down with heavy packs, not containing his own possessions, but carrying bags filled with the gold and jewels the sand people had demanded in exchange for stopping the bloodshed.

His skin had burnt and blistered, his lips were chapped and dry, his cloths were soaked with sweat. The chains rubbed at his wrists and ankles. He wished he didn't have to wear them, it's not like he would try to run away. Escaped slaves, if caught, would be put to death and running away in the dessert would probably be a death sentence anyway, he'd either starve to death or dehydrate and die.

He has heard whispers about the sand people and knows they are different from his own. They spend more time in the sun than Tommy ever has, his skin has already tanned and burnt countless times as he marched across the dessert. He doesn't know how the sand people take it all the time. From what he has heard they keep slaves much in the same way as his kingdom, but there are no diamond mines, no gold mines, no mines of any kind, so Tommy knows his fate is not to be under ground, in a cave, digging in the dirt and risking dying in a cave in.

A part of him is happy about the move for that reason, because he had always hated the mines, they were filthy and cramped and the labour involved was almost crippling, as well as dangerous. Not long before the battle that brought him here a cave in had killed ten slaves, four of whom he had known well. He has heard that the sand people work outside a lot though, some how growing food in the sandy soil.

And they build, their tribe is ever growing, so they are always building more homes, more schools, more healing tents, more everything that they need to live. Tommy does not think he will mind working like that, building homes, he'll just need to get used to being in the sun all day, because right now he's not used to it and his skin hurts every time he moves.

The sand people beat them in battle easily, because the sand people, as well as being skilled fighters, have magic on their side. They have their shaman fighting for them, using magic. Tommy has heard of him. Adam Lambert, the shaman, the man most feared in the sand tribe.

His powers are so well known, that even over the dessert in Tommy's kingdom there are tales of what he is capable of.

Tommy can not imagine being the slave of someone with such a reputation. Adam can do things that no man should be able to do. Tommy has heard that he can control all of the four elements, like fire, he can make it appear from thin air and burn a man to death. Any sane man would be afraid.

Perhaps Tommy is not a sane man because he is fascinated by magic, but he is not a fool, he knows to keep away from it, to keep away from Adam if he can. So now, standing in line with the other new slaves, surrounded by guards, by the men and women of the sand tribe, he knows he is waiting for Adam to appear and cast judgement over the slaves.

A smart man keeps his head down at times like these and Tommy likes to think of himself as a smart man. His mother had taught him well, she taught him to read and write, a skill she had learnt from one of her old masters, a man Tommy suspects may have fathered him, but he has no proof.

It would make sense though, the man had clearly been fond of her and she was his pleasure slave, trained in the art of pleasure from a young age, just as Tommy was. As far as he knows his mother only took the role of pleasure slave for one master and she worked in that role for almost ten years, till she had Tommy. Tommy to has been trained in the ways of a pleasure slave, but he has never had a long term master in that role like his mother did, he has only been used for parties.

Teaching a slave who is only meant for sex how to read and write, to Tommy it makes him think that maybe there was something there. It's not like free men are with out feelings, he could have felt something for his pleasure slave, even if it was only fondness, it would have lead to his mother having a better life. His mother who has been left behind in the kingdom. He has gone months with out seeing her before when he was working in the mines, but the thought of never seeing her again as long as he lives, it makes his chest ache with a heavy sadness.

She taught him that he could keep a part of himself just for himself, that he didn't have to give all that he was to his master. He often wonders if she had given over her heart to her master, there was a sadness about her, a sense of loss that he noticed sometimes, that makes Tommy think her life as a pleasure slave had left her unhappy. He would do anything for his mother.

+++++

_"Again, do it right this time, bow when your better enters the room," The training master, Eric shouts at him._

_"I bowed," Tommy argues, because he had._

_Slaves don't have to bow to every free man, but if you work for them, for example as their pleasure slave, you bow to your master._

_"Do not argue with me," Eric growls and he strikes Tommy hard across the face, the blow is enough to knock him off his feet and onto the hard ground._

_Tommy glares defiantly and gets to his feet. His cheek stings but he refuses to touch his face, to check his injury, he doesn't want to show that he is in pain, not to Eric._

_"I have never met such an insolent, wilful slave. I've tried beating it out of you and one would think you like the pain for all the good it does. Is that it, do you like being beaten?" Eric snarls._

_"No," Tommy refuses to call Eric sir. Eric is no better than him, he was a slave too once, but had somehow lucked into the job of training other slaves and now he seems to think he is so much better than them all. Tommy doesn't know what kind of man Eric was before, but power seems to have gone to his head._

_"I have been thinking how to get you to fall into line," Eric says with a cruel glint in his eyes._

_"Going to have me flogged again?" Tommy asks, trying to keep the fear from his voice._

_"No, but the next time you disobey me, I will have your mother punished in your place," Eric smiles and it's the farthest thing from a kind smile that Tommy has ever seen._

_Tommy's blood turns to ice, he is sure, with out a doubt that Eric means his threat and has the power to carry it out._

_"Please don't do that," Tommy hates to give away that Eric's threat effects him, but Tommy doubts there is anyone who has met him and his mother who doesn't know that Tommy cares greatly for her._

_"I won't have to if you just behave. All I want is for you to learn your place Tommy, is that so hard?" Eric asks lightly._

_"No, Sir," Tommy forces the words out and Eric's pleased smile makes him feel physically sick._

_But if learning his place is what it takes to keep his mother safe, that is what Tommy will do._

+++++

The crowd starts to stir and Tommy pulls himself from his thoughts. He looks up and sees a man, tall, dark hair, skin freckled from the sun. He is shockingly handsome and from his robes, his jewellery and his tattoo's, he is the shaman, he is Adam.

Tommy drops his gaze and lets it settle on his feet like they are the most fascinating thing in the world. He can feel the power coming off the shaman Adam and he is sure the rumours must be true, this is a dangerous man.

They start ordering the new slaves to go with different people and Tommy feels a flicker of fear, he is certain, with out a doubt, that if he is sent with Adam something terrible will happen to him and Tommy is used to following his gut and this is more than his gut. He can feel the power coming off of Adam and it's like that power is telling him to beware. So for the first time, in a long time, he finds himself praying, praying that he will not go with Adam.

Someone must be watching over him, because Adam does not call his name, he gets sent with a small group of other slaves and told they will be working in the vegetable gardens. The hot sun will be a problem, but the free men here are not particularly known for cruelty so he doesn't think he'll be allowed to die of thirst in the sun.

As he walks away he is sure he feels eyes on him from multiple directions and he wants to look, he wants to see who is watching him, but he's been trying his best not to be foolish, so he keeps his eyes to himself.

+++++++++

Tommy finds himself working peacefully in the vegetable gardens for a whole week before his routine is interrupted. He has been working under the more experienced slaves who had been with the sand tribe long before he made his journey across the dessert and it is one of the men, Isaac who comes to him and tells him he has been asked for.

"By who?" Tommy dares asks, because Isaac is practically his equal and he has seemed like a kind man, not the type to try and get Tommy punished.

"Brian, he is an important man in the tribe, he is in charge of all entertainment, festivals and feasts. It is an honour that he has asked for you," Isaac explains.

"Do you know what task he has for me?" Tommy has been asked about all his past roles since he came here, he's explained his training and none of it includes entertaining crowds of any kind.

"He did not say..." Isaac trails off.

"But you know or at least suspect," Tommy guesses.

"Well many here have been commenting apon your looks and I heard Brain call you the pretty one," Isaac blushes, which is so sweet that Tommy finds himself laughing.

"I don't know what it is that you find funny," Isaac frowns.

"I'm trained as a sex slave Isaac. I've been used at parties to service the guests. One man calling me pretty or maybe wanting more is not enough to make me blush," Tommy says cockily. And it is true, he's not embarrassed by the attention he gets from

men and women, he would never blush at a compliment. But that does not mean he likes his role.

He has never seen this Brian, never spoken to him. To be sent to him, to be told he must give himself to him, there is a part of him that still does not like that, even though he has done it before. He has been used by men and women, performed every sex act that he has heard of. Tommy tries to think of being a pleasure slave as being just like his other roles as a slave. His body is his masters to use any way they think about.

In the gardens his skin burnt, his bones ache, he is never clean, he doesn't like it, but it could be worse and now, he has to do something else that he might not like, but it is just his body they are using, they can not get inside his head, to his mind, they can not touch his spirit. His body might not be free, but he has his soul, that is his.

"Oh, I've never done anything like that before, I don't think I could handle it," Isaac admits.

"You get used to it," Tommy shrugs, he wants to sound like he doesn't care, but he's already feeling a little nervous.

"I'm glad this doesn't come as terrible news. I didn't want to have to tell you. I was afraid of how you might react," Isaac says softly.

"Even if it was terrible news, that would not be your fault, don't feel bad. When do I go?" Tommy asks. He doesn't want Isaac to feel bad about this, Isaac is one of the few friends Tommy has made here and after all the friends he lost when he came here, he can use every friend he can get.

"Shortly, he wants you cleaned first and then you are to go to his home," Isaac explains.

Of course Brain wants him clean, a free man would not want to get himself dirty while taking his pleasure from a slave.

"Okay," Tommy nods, he tries to detach himself from his body when he goes to be used in his role as a pleasure slave and he finds himself only half listening to Isaac for the rest of their conversation and if someone asked him what he had said to Isaac he wouldn't be able to.

++++

_He's so nervous, tonight will be the first time he has been called on in his role as a pleasure slave. He's been with men and women as part of his training and he has had encounters with other slaves, but this is the first time that he has been told to do this._

_In the past few years he has sometimes missed sharing a room with his mother, but today he is actually glad that he no longer lives with her, he doesn't want her to see him like this._

_He's been sick twice since he found out he would be attending a party tonight and even now he has managed to get his stomach under control he is still shaking. The other slaves he lives with are all at dinner, but before they left none of them would even look at him._

_He's dressed up in fancy robes, his face made up with makeup. They all know what he is, a pleasure slave and they all know that him being dressed like this means he will be used tonight._

_Tommy feels like he's heading for the gallows. A part of him wants to run, run and never look back. But if he was not here to be punished, he can only imagine what would be done to his mother._

_They wouldn't care that she is old and growing ill, they would beat her anyway, it would probably kill her. Tommy couldn't live with knowing he had caused her pain._

_So he doesn't run, he waits and eventually someone comes to get him and takes him to the great hall._

_He stands in line with the other chosen pleasure slaves while the free man eat there meal and drink their wine. It seems to go on forever. And then the music starts and the free men dance, with each other to begin with and then some of them start to choose slaves to dance with._

_A man Tommy doesn't recognise comes over to him and Tommy bows as is expected._

_"Aren't you a pretty one," The man says as they dance and Tommy tries to smile._

_"Thank you," Tommy thinks his voice sounds okay, not as nervous as he's actually feeling._

He dances with the man, who's hands roam shamelessly over Tommy's body. He finds it humiliating, people are watching, like he is part of the entertainment, one of the musicians. He wants to hide his face, but he doesn't dare.

_He doesn't know how long it is before the man, who hasn't even given him his name, leads the way over to the edge of the dance floor where he presses Tommy against a wall and kisses him roughly._

_It isn't good and Tommy tries to go somewhere else in his head. He focuses on what will happen if he doesn't do this and he would never risk that._

_The man doesn't take him to a bedroom, he just opens up Tommy's robes and shoves him Face first against the wall._

_The stone is rough against his cheek and it scrapes his skin with every thrust. By the time it is over Tommy is sure that he is never going to like this, but he knows he can do it, would rather just do it than anyone get punished._

_+++++_

He's taken to get cleaned up in one of the nicer slave homes and given clean robes. It's the first long bath he's had since he got here, but he doesn't dare linger too long. If this Brian thinks he's being kept waiting on purpose and risk punishment. Tommy has not been punished since he came to the sand tribe, but he has been in his old kingdom.

The worst punishment he had ever had was being flogged with thick rope, soaked in salt water that burned with every lash. The pain had been so bad he had wanted to die and he'd been given no time off to heal, he'd gone straight back to work and that had nearly killed him.

And that punishment had been the result of insulting a free man, it had been an accident, but that didn't matter to the free man and Tommy had been beaten to within an inch of his life.

So no matter how good the water feels, Tommy does not take his time. Dragging his feet won't change what is to come anyway. He is lead to one of the bigger houses, lavishly decorated even from the outside it clearly belongs to a free man and not a slave.

Tommy is lead inside and he finds Adam getting ready to leave, facing another man who must be Brain.

Tall and dark skinned he is handsome, but not nearly as striking as Adam. Tommy looks carefully away from Adam, he still isn't scared of Adam's magic, but he has a bad feeling about being around him, it sounds strange, but it's like Adam's magic is trying to tell him something. So he waits with his head down next to his escort.

"I'll leave you to your other plans," Adam's voice sends a shiver down Tommy's spine that he has to hide.

"You can always stay and watch," Brian's words aren't shocking, Tommy has had sex in public before, but this is probably the first time the idea has been a little arousing. Brain is a good looking man, it doesn't seem like it would be a hardship to be with him. And to be watched by Adam? Well, all that intensity, that power, focused on him, it's oddly exciting,

"Maybe another time, I have much to do," Adam apologises.

"Such a shame, it has been too long since we last played together," Brian's voice sounds wicked and Tommy has to look at him. His smile is sinful, it makes Tommy's heart flutter.

"True, but we don't need a slave to be involved if you want to play," Adam says and Tommy feels dismissed.

"Ah yes, but it is always so much fun," Brian grins.

"Next time, I promise," Adam bows his head slightly and then leaves, walking past Tommy with out so much as a second glance. It feels insulting, but Tommy had learnt long ago that he had no right to feel insulted by a free man.

"Taylor, you may leave," Brian orders and the man beside Tommy nods and leaves.

"Come closer," Brian instructs and Tommy forces his feet to move.

It's not that he feels no attraction to this man, he does, it's just that he resents being ordered to be here. His mother was used up as a pleasure slave, used and used until she was no longer wanted by her master and then she was scent to work in the kitchens, no special treatment, no acknowledgement by the man who had been her master for all those years.

Tommy doesn't want to end up like that, like his mother. She had given over her heart to a man who treated her no better than a favoured pet. Tommy's heart is all he has in this world, he's not going to loose it to a pretty smile.

"Aren't you beautiful," Brian croons, reaching out and stroking one long finger down Tommy's cheek.

"You don't agree?" Brian asks when Tommy doesn't say anything.

"Wouldn't it be conceited of me to agree?" Tommy asks.

In the past he would never dare to say such a thing, but his mother is safe now. He may hate that she is in another kingdom, but at least it means she gets to spend her last years safe. There is no chance that she will be hurt because of him.

He won't disobey though, he has learnt life is easier when you just do as you are told. He doesn't have the energy to be fighting all the time. There seems very little reason to fight. What will happen if he does? He'll get punished. There is no life for an escaped slave, at least as he lives now he has food and water, he has all the things he needs. He's learnt not to want more.

"True. I think I'm going to like you, you have spirit," Brian smiles and his hand slips down to gently cup Tommy's throat.

Fear sparks though him as he worries that Brain is going to hurt him, but Brian just strokes the delicate skin of Tommy's neck before letting go. Then he walks away and takes a seat.

"Take off your robe, I want to see you," Brian orders, pouring himself what looks like a glass of wine.

Tommy takes a deep breath and undoes the tie on his robe and lets it drop to the floor. His nerves kick in again as he's standing there, naked in front of Brian, because he doesn't know what Brian will think of him, how he will be judged.

"Come kneel here," Brian gestures to him and there is heat in his eyes, so it seems like he likes what he sees at any rate.

Tommy walks forward and kneels in front of Brian. He's not sure how to feel. Brain is a good looking man, but he's ordering Tommy to be here, so he's feeling conflicted and he's still a little pissed off at the way that Adam just ignored him.

"So beautiful," Brian says softly and he cups the side of Tommy's head, his fingers combing through Tommy's hair.

"I have a weakness for blondes," Brian admits.

"Come on, talk to me pretty thing," Brian encourages.

"What do you want me to say?" Tommy asks, he isn't trying to be rude, but he's no good at this, at reading what people want, he's not sure if he's supposed to flirt or what.

"I just want to hear your voice and to feel like I'm not talking to myself here," Brian shrugs.

"Um, I'm not very good at this part," Tommy admits.

"At talking?" Brian asks.

"Yes, I'm better at other things," Tommy shrugs.

"Oh really, like what?" Brian asks.

"Well, ah," Tommy finds himself blushing.

"You really aren't good with words are you. But that blush is gorgeous," Brian strokes a thumb over his cheek, over the blush staining his skin.

It's the first kind touch he's felt in a long time and he finds himself leaning into it.

"I want you to kiss me," Brian almost sounds like he is asking, not ordering and Tommy finds himself going up on his knees and pressing his mouth against Brians, who quickly takes over the kiss, his hand firm on the back of Tommy's neck as he deepens the kiss.

"Take my cock out," Brian orders, pulling back from the kiss.

Tommy's hands shake a little as he reaches out and pushes open Brian's robes until he can see his cock, it's not the biggest he's ever seen, but it is big and thick and it's been a while since Tommy did anything like this and he's nervous. Only god knows what will happen to him if he fucks this up.

"Such a beautiful mouth, I can't wait to have it on me, be careful with your teeth," Brian instructs, his compliment is one Tommy has heard before, but it still relaxes him a little. Brian is already impressed with him, it's not like he has to do a lot to please him.

Tommy leans in close, giving himself time, he wraps his hand around the base of Brian's cock and strokes it gently a few times before lowering his mouth so that he can lick over the head of Brian's cock.

He uses just his tongue to start with, licking over every inch of Brian's cock, getting it all wet and Brian doesn't rush him, he just lets Tommy play, gets hard underneath his tongue. When his confidence builds he wraps his lips around the head of Brian's cock and sucks just the head.

"Good boy, just like that, nice and slow," Brian coo's and some guys are always in a rush when they are getting head and Tommy doesn't like that, he likes this, to take his time and go slow.

"Just a little more, that's it," Brian encourages and Tommy sinks down, taking more of Brian's cock inside of his mouth. He still uses a lot of tongue, licking the underside of Brain's cock while be bob's his head up and down, taking more, sucking hard and listening to Brian's voice crack.

"Yes, good, your so good," Brian moans.

Tommy pulls off, taking a risk, but Brian doesn't hit him, he just looks at Tommy questioningly.

"You can fuck my mouth if you like that," Tommy says softly.

"Fuck," Brian curses.

"You like that?" Tommy asks, feeling a spark of confidence, he's pretty sure nothing he plans to do here will lead to Brian punishing him.

"I knew I'd made a good choice with you, the moment I saw you I knew I needed to have you on your knees for me," Brian fists his hand in Tommy's hair, but he isn't rough, not really, just firm. Tommy's had a lot rougher.

"I can take it," Tommy says, because it's clear Brian likes it when he talks and it's smart to keep Brian happy.

"Open your mouth pretty," Brian encourages, pressing the thumb from his free hand to Tommy's bottom lip. He opens wide and braces himself. He can do this, but there is no telling how rough Brian will be, so Tommy has to prepare to choke, which he hates.

Brian thrust forward and it's almost gentle and Tommy takes it easily. He concentrates on opening up his throat and mouth, keeping his teeth covered. Brian had warned about not using his teeth and not many guys that Tommy know do like teeth involved when they are getting blown.

"That's good, you can really take it can't you?" Brian groans and seen as Tommy can't speak he just hums his agreement. An action that makes Brian's hips jerk, but luckily Tommy was ready for it and takes that as well.

He uses his tongue as well, licking at the underside of Brian's cock while it thrusts into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and he falls into a rhythm. He's not that turned on by this, it's not like he doesn't like giving head, it's just he's not a person here, he's a thing, a tool being used for pleasure.

Tommy doesn't like his role as a pleasure slave, he doesn't hate it, the actual things he has to do in his role don't often bother him. Sex is just sex, giving a blowjob, getting fucked, those are just things that happen to his body. Sex is the same to him as any other labour, it's his head he worries about. If he thinks to hard about what he's being ordered to do, how he's being used, it messes him up.

He doesn't like anything that makes him think too much about being a slave. Just because he can accept that a slave is what he is, that this is what his life will always be, doesn't mean he wants to think about it.

So even though Brian is an attractive man, Tommy feels no real stirrings of desire as he kneels in front of Brian and gets his face fucked. He wonders if it would be better if he was hard, if enjoying it instead of tolerating it would change how he feels about his role as a pleasure slave.

But all he can think is the reaction some of his past masters have had to him not getting aroused. Some of them get insulted, which leads to him getting punished. But he can't think about that, he can't, not if he wants to get through this, he'll freak himself out to much.

He gets back into the head space easily enough, letting Brian use his mouth, half listening to Brian's voice, kind of sexy and deep, talking all most non-stop, sometimes real sentences and other times it's random nonsense, broken words.

"Sexy boy, come on, just a little bit more," Brian groans, he's hard and leaking on Tommy's tongue, so close Tommy can almost taste it.

"Fuck," Brian hisses and he comes, pulling Tommy's hair hard and that does manage to send a jolt of pleasure down Tommy's spine. He's always liked having his hair played with, gently when he wants to relax, rough when he wants a little more.

He swallows around Brian's cock, pulling back a little to make it easier, he licks Brian's cock clean when he stops coming, lapping at the head till he can feel Brian growing sensitive. Then he stops and straightens up, sitting on his heels. He knows better than to get up until he's told to.

When Brian looks at him Tommy licks his lips clean.

"Damn it, you are something else. If I was still a teenager I think you'd have me hard again already," Brian strokes his hair, smoothing it down and back into place.

"I aim to please," Tommy says softly, feeling a slight pain in his throat, an ache caused by over use.

"Well you met your aim, come, join me at my table, I don't like to drink alone," Brian gestures to the table next to the chair he is on. It is laid out with plates and glasses, a big bowl of freshly picked fruit and the bottle of wine that Brain had poured his glass from.

"Sir?" Tommy asks, not getting up from his knees, he's too uncertain, he knows a single foot wrong here could earn him a beating.

"Brian is fine and I'd like to have a drink and something to eat. I don't like to do either of those things alone. So join me at the table and have some wine. You do drink don't you?" Brian asks.

"I do," Tommy nods, even though it's almost a lie, he's hardly ever had the opportunity to drink in his kingdom. He's had meals with free men, but he was very rarely given wine. But maybe things are different in this tribe and if Brain wants to drink with him, there is no way Tommy is saying no, he won't risk angering Brian, who so far has been nothing but kind.

"Then join me," Brian gestures to the table again and hesitantly Tommy gets to his feet and walks over to one of the chairs. Brian turns his chair so that he is facing the table instead of away and Tommy sits opposite him.

"Pour yourself a glass, I won't bite," Brian smirks and Tommy picks up the bottle and pours. He wonders if Brian is keeping him around for a sexual reason, he hasn't closed his robes, clearly comfortable exposed.

"I have nothing but free time today, but my friends are busy, I just want your company," Brian says, like he knows what Tommy is thinking.

"I'll try to be good company," Tommy says taking a sip of the wine. It's rich and tart, Tommy thinks he likes it, in the past he hasn't always really liked the wine that he tried. Which was why he hadn't felt like he was missing out on anything, but maybe he was.

"I like your voice and your company which has been nothing but pleasing so far. Don't worry so much," Brian seems perfectly relaxed and Tommy tries to mirror his pose.

Sex he can do and do well, but he's not sure about being a companion even for a while to a free man. His mother hadn't talked much about her time as a pleasure slave, but Tommy knows that she was never punished by her master and in over ten years she did more than just warm his bed. He kind of wishes she had taught him how to keep a man happy at a dinner table, as he was only taught by his masters how to please a man or women in their bed.

But he can try. He drinks his wine and answers any questions that Brain asks him, mainly he just listens and drinks, but by the time it has gotten dark he is feeling dizzy. When Taylor arrives to take him back to the slave housing he stands up and finds himself almost unable to walk.

"Are you drunk?" Brian asks, Tommy's relieved to hear amusement, not anger or irritation in Brian's voice.

"I'm not sure, I think so," Tommy admits and Brain laughs, standing Brain walks over to him.

"I think I'll help you walk him back Taylor, I'm not sure he's capable of a straight line right now," Brian chuckles and he puts an arm around Tommy, supporting him. It seems that Brian isn't that bad a guy, at least he's been kind to Tommy, he hasn't hurt him and he fed him, good food and let him drink good wine.

"You're going to have a hangover in the morning, sorry about that," Brian says as they start walking, Taylor just ahead of them.

"It is not your place to be sorry," Tommy manages to get out, pleased his words do not seem to come out slurred like he has heard in other drunk people. Tommy himself has never actually been drunk like this.

"I'm not allowed to be sorry?" Brian asks, his voice is off and Tommy tenses.

"You are allowed to be anything that you want to be," Tommy says firmly.

"You are afraid you have angered me," Brian says, stopping them both from walking, they are just outside of the slave house that Tommy lives in with nine other male slaves.

"I have not?" Tommy asks, his chest feeling tight.

"No, you're allowed to have opinions Tommy. I'm sorry I got you drunk, it won't make work fun tomorrow. That is why I'm sorry and I'm allowed to be sorry, but not just because I'm a free man," Brian says slowly.

"Okay," Tommy doesn't know what else to say.

"Alright, sleep well and drink a lot of water okay?" Brian tells him and then he presses a soft kiss to Tommy's cheek before letting him go.

Tommy stumbles in to the house through the back door, not sure what to think of what just happened. Brain was kind to him, Tommy isn't really used to that from free men. They don't even have to be nice to get what they want, they just have to give an order, so Brian didn't need to be nice, but he was anyway, it's very confusing, possibly more so because of the wine he has drunk.

"I should have known you'd end up some free man's pet. How long before he has you sleeping at the foot of his bed like a faithful dog?" Gregory, one of the slaves that had already been with the sand tribe when Tommy arrived says, stepping out of the dark and blocking the hallway that leads to the bedrooms.

For some reason Gregory has seemed to take a dislike to Tommy from the moment he moved into the house.

Tommy really isn't sure why, he has done nothing to the other slave, not even a cross word. He's not even the type to start fights, he tries to be peaceful. He's had enough trouble from angering the free men around him with out pissing off slaves as well, so he tries not to, he knows he hasn't done anything to Gregory, but Gregory keeps acting like he has. Tommy thinks that Gregory is just a bully.

"It's late, I just want to go to sleep," Tommy says trying to keep his voice even.

"Did he have to get you drunk to get you into bed. I thought your kind would just roll over as soon as someone told you to," Gregory sneers.

"Just leave me alone," Tommy takes a step forward and stumbles, Gregory laughs.

"What is your problem?" Tommy asks, he's drunk and pissed off. He was already confused by the way that Brain treated him and angry at himself for the weird way he reacts to the shaman Adam, he doesn't need this tonight.

"My problem? My problem is people like you! Pleasure slaves, you think you're better than anyone else, you think you're better than the other work you do, the work I do," Gregory snaps.

"I don't think that," Tommy shakes his head and regrets it, he really shouldn't have had so much wine. But his words are true, he doesn't think himself better than any other slave.

"I'm sure you wouldn't whore yourself out to another slave like you do the free men," Gregory says angrily and Tommy takes a step back, not liking the ugly anger rolling off of Gregory.

"I'm not a whore," Tommy frowns, he has done what he has to, his whole life, but that doesn't make him a whore and he really doesn't like the way Gregory is acting. He's been mean from the start, but he's never been this angry and Tommy has experience with angry men, it never ends well for him.

"So I'm right, you don't think slaves are good enough for you?" Gregory asks.

"I didn't say that," Tommy spits out angrily.

"So you'd let me take you to bed, here and now?" Gregory looks almost crazy as he suggests it.

"No," Tommy blurts out, shocked by Gregory propositioning him, but he thinks right after, that being so blunt was maybe the wrong idea because Gregory's face goes bright red with anger and he lurches forward.

Tommy back-pedals, trying to get away, but he's drunk and he trips, falling backwards and hitting the back of his head hard. He hasn't even had the chance to try and get up before Gregory is on him, pinning him to the floor and then cuffing him hard around the face, Tommy tastes blood and spits, which just seems to make Gregory angrier.

"You think you are so much better than everyone else," Gregory snarls and his hand closes around Tommy's throat. And it's not like when Brain had done it earlier, it isn't just firm, it's a strong grip, designed to cut off Tommy's air.

"No....Stop," Tommy croaks out, struggling and trying to fight Gregory off. He's clumsy and drunk and Gregory is a lot bigger than him, so his struggling doesn't seem to do a damn thing.

"I should fuck you on the floor like the slut you are," Gregory yells and Tommy really begins to panic. He has never been raped before, he has heard of free men raping slaves, but it wasn't common, not with pleasure slaves around, who were trained to be used that way. He's been used by people he hatted, but he's never been physically forced and the idea of such a thing happening to him is terrifying.

He doesn't get a choice either way, but one way he accepts, rape he doesn't

"Get off me," Tommy tries to yell, but the hand at his throat makes it hard and hardly any sound comes out. He keeps struggling, fear stealing what remains of his breath when he feels Gregory's hand on the tie of his robe.

"No, no, stop," Tommy forces the words out and Gregory lets go of his throat and punches him again, pain flares out through his face and blood starts gushing out of his nose.

Gregory starts in on his robe again and Tommy gets an arm up and tries to push Gregory away from him, but he's not strong enough. But he's not about to give up and just lie still and be violated. He doesn't have much hope that it won't happen, but he's damn sure going to try to fight it, he has to try and fight it.

"Stop," Tommy yells as he feels the ties of his robe come loose and like he said the magic word he does. Gregory suddenly freezes, still as a statue and then he slumps forward, out cold and Tommy looks up and sees Isaac standing there with a large chunk of wood he must have got from the fireplace.

Tommy pushes Gregory off him and crawls away, huddling against the wall, still afraid even though Gregory is out cold. His hands feel clumsy when he tries to quickly re-tie his robes and it takes him more than a few tries to get it closed again.

"Tommy, are you okay, I heard you shouting. And then I saw Gregory on top of you," Isaac says looking pale.

"My throat hurts," Tommy whispers and Isaac comes over, helps him to his feet.

"I'm taking you to a healer," Isaac says firmly.

"What about Gregory?" Tommy asks.

"He's out cold, it'll be fine," Isaac tells him and for the second time that night a man puts an arm around him and starts helping him walk.

Tommy doesn't know where they are going, only that Isaac is talking in a low voice, like he's trying to calm down a scared animal. They get to a big house and Isaac knocks, a slave comes to the door and he takes one look at them and hurries back inside.

Tommy finds himself being lead into the house and taken to a quite room with a bed, it looks like the healing rooms he has seen before.

Isaac helps him get over to the bed and Tommy sits, feeling dazed.

He doesn't know how to feel when the shaman Adam walks into the room.

"Isaac, what has happened to your friend?" Adam asks, coming closer, but not touching Tommy yet.

Tommy feels the same strange feeling as the other times, its not fear, he isn't afraid of Adam, but he is in a way afraid, his mind seems sure that something bad will happen to him if he is around Adam, but it's a thought that makes no sense.

"He was attacked by another slave. I think I got there before he was badly hurt, but I wanted to be sure. I'm sorry to wake you, but the slave, Gregory was twice his size, I'm worried," Isaac explains.

"What's his name?" Adam asks.

"Tommy," Isaac tells him.

"Okay, Tommy would you lie down on the bed for me?" Adam asks.

"Yes," Tommy nods (head hurting?)and he does, even though it makes him feel vulnerable. But as unsure about everyone else he is, he thinks he can trust Isaac. Isaac has been nothing but kind and he attacked Gregory to protect Tommy.

Adam comes over and stands by Tommy, he holds his hands out over Tommy's body and Tommy can feel the power coursing out of him.

"No broken bones, just a bloody nose and some bad bruising. Your throat is going to hurt for a while unless I heal it Tommy, would you like that?" Adam asks.

"I...I don't know," Tommy isn't afraid of Adam's magic, but he's worried that if he says yes he will owe Adam, he doesn't have anything of value in which to pay Adam back, & he is worried what Adam will ask of him in return.

"Let him heal you Tommy, you'll feel a lot better. It's painless, Adam has healed me before," Isaac urges.

"I can't pay him," Tommy points out.

"If you feel the need to pay me you can clean up my library for me. I made quite the mess of it the other day and I'm too lazy to put all the books back. Would that trade suit you?" Adam offers, surprising Tommy, he half expected Adam to ignore him again.

 

"That sounds fair to me," Isaac says brightly and it makes it seem silly to say no.

"Okay," Tommy nods how come his head doesn't hurt this tme like next time?

"All you have to do is lay still. You haven't been healed by a shaman before?" Adam asks.

"I have not," Tommy nods and instantly wishes he hadn't when his head pounds, he's not sure if it's from getting hit or a result of the wine or maybe both.

"Never injured badly in your kingdom? I know you have healers there, just not shaman's. But still you have people of limited power, yes?" Adam asks.

"We have healers, they can heal a lot of things, but not grave injuries," Tommy nods, but carefully this time.

"So you were never hurt?" Adam asks again putting his hands lightly on Tommy's stomach.

"I was only hurt badly enough to need a healer through punishment and you don't get healed after a punishment," Tommy explains.

"You were physically punished? What for?" Adam sounds surprised.

"Normally displeasing my master," Tommy hopes Adam won't think he's a troublesome slave, seen as he's been punished before and now fighting with another slave.

"I've heard no such thing since you have been here, you have pleased everyone with your work here," Adam frowns.

"I have only been called as a pleasure slave once here," Tommy explains.

"What do you mean by that? Was it those masters who had you punished, those you were a pleasure slave for?" Adam asks and Tommy wishes he wouldn't, he just wants to get healed and then get out of here, hide away somewhere until he can stop shaking. But he has been taught to answer questions when they come from a free man and Adam isn't just any free man, he is a shaman, powerful and well respected.

"I have only ever been punished physically for failing in my role as a pleasure slave," Tommy sighs. Best he tell the truth now, sooner or latter someone else will call on him and they'll want more from him than Brain did and when they do they will see he can not give it and punish him.

"I spoke to Brain just half ten minutes ago, he had no complaints. He was very complimentary about your skill. He was also a little embarrassed that he had got you so drunk when you are due to work in the gardens in the morning," Adam tells him and Tommy blushes slightly, for some reason the idea of Brain and Adam talking about the afternoon he spent with Brain has him feeling uncomfortable.

"My skill in bed does not land me in trouble, usually it is my lack of skill out of it and many a lover finds it insulting if I fail to respond," Tommy is glad he's still drunk, it makes it easier to talk to Adam, in front of Isaac, about what counts as his sex life. He's hardly bothered outside of his role as a pleasure slave, to try and find pleasure with another.

"Brain said you were nervous talking to him," Adam says softly.

"I never know what to say, what my master will want to hear," Tommy admits.

"Well you didn't say a thing wrong to Brain. I think perhaps they were a little too harsh on pleasure slaves in your last kingdom. They actually physically punished you for not becoming aroused?" Adam actually looks shocked.

"Yes, I tried if I thought they wanted that or if it was needed for the act, but I couldn't always fake it," Tommy sighs, he can feel the pain of the flogger even as he lays here, with a dessert between him and the kingdom where it happened.

"You can not help your bodies response or lack of it. I'm sorry you were punished so harshly for that," Adam sounds like he means it, which is just odd.

"I expect nothing else," Tommy says simply.

"Maybe you should," Adam says softly.

"I'm going to heal you now, it will feel strange for a few moments," Adam explains.

"It's weird, but you feel a lot better afterwards," Isaac promises.

"You have been healed before?" Tommy asks and he can see a faint glow coming from Adam's hand and he can feel the power washing into him.

"I was hurt in an accident when we were building one of the new slave houses. Broke both legs, but Adam fixed them," Isaac explains and Tommy is glad that Isaac was not punished for anything or attacked by someone like Gregory.

"That's amazing," Tommy says softly, he is in awe of Adam's abilities.

"Gregory, has someone been sent to punish him?" Isaac asks.

"They went to get him as soon as you came, they should have reported back to me by now," Adam frowns and Tommy would swear he can feel Adam's displeasure in the energy that is being used to heal Tommy.

"He'll be punished?" Tommy asks, surprised.

"Of course, he attacked you," Isaac says firmly.

"Would he not have been in your kingdom?" Adam asks.

"A fight between slaves was left for slaves to deal with," Tommy says simply.

"From what Isaac saw that was no fight, it was a bully attacking a drunk man, trying to rape him," Adam says and Tommy can feel his anger.

"Your really angry," Tommy blurts out.

"Yes, of course I am? Wait, can you feel my anger?" Adam asks.

"Yes," Tommy nods, hoping he hasn't made a mistake here.

"Interesting," Adam says softly and he doesn't feel angry any more.

"There, you are healed. Stay here and rest a while. I can't sober you up unfortunately. I'm going to check on the Gregory situation. Isaac, stay here with Tommy, pour him some water and clean the blood off his face will you?" Adam instructs before straightening and leaving the room.

"Is it not normal, to be able to feel his emotions while he is healing you?" Tommy asks.

"I didn't. I don't know what anyone else felt," Isaac says softly.

Isaac pours a glass of water and then he wets a cloth and carefully cleans Tommy's face while he is lying there. He feels a lot better. There is no pain in his face or throat. He still feels strange from the wine and freaked out by what had happened with Gregory.

"Thank you, for saving me," Tommy hadn't had a chance to say it yet, but he means it with all he has.

"It was nothing. I hit him from behind, I was never in any danger. But I would have done it even if I was. I couldn't just let him do that to you. I couldn't stand by and watch anyone do something like that. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner," Isaac takes his hand and Tommy squeezes back, wanting to offer comfort any way he can.

"Don't be sorry, you saved me and I will always remember that, I will always be grateful," Tommy vows.

"You'd do the same for me or for anyone else, I can tell," Isaac smiles.

"I like to think that is true," Tommy nods.

The door opens and Adam comes back in looking grim.

"What is wrong?" Tommy asks,

"Gregory was nowhere to be found. They've searched the house and are still looking for him, but it is like he has disappeared," Adam scowls.

"What if he comes after Tommy again?" Isaac asks.

"I have thought of that. For tonight I want Tommy to stay here, in the healing room. He can rest and I can be sure he is alright and then in the morning you can go to work in my library. Alright? By then Gregory should have been caught," Adam says firmly.

 

"I don't want to be a burden," Tommy bites his lip, a bad habit he formed long ago.

"You will not be. And it will mean you are healthy long enough to pay me back," Adam says with a hint of a smile.

"Adam knows best Tommy. Stay here, stay safe," Isaac says in a stern voice.

"Alright, but you need to be careful to. You fought him off me. If he realised it was you, you're in danger just as much as I am," Tommy points out, he would hate for Isaac to get hurt just because he was brave enough to help Tommy when he needed it.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't see me when I hit him," Isaac doesn't seem worried.

"Still. Maybe you should stay here to, just till Gregory is found," Adam decides and it doesn't seem like Isaac is going to argue.

Adam has another bed brought in and then he leaves them, but now, now he looks at Tommy and Tommy still isn't sure how Adam makes him feel. This powerful, handsome man, who healed him, who is trying to protect him. He felt his emotions, Tommy really doesn't know how to feel about Adam's attention, but he's not afraid.

+++++++++

After breakfast Tommy is shown to Adam's library. He isn't shocked by the stacks of books on the floor and tables, but he is surprised to find Adam sitting in one of the chairs.

"Good morning," Adam greets him as the door shuts behind him, leaving him truly alone with Adam for the first time.

"Morning," Tommy says, feeling very uncertain about what to do. He has to admit, if only to himself, that he is attracted to Adam, the shaman is intriging, powerful, but it seems oddly kind.

"I'm sorry to tell you but they have been unable to find Gregory. Hopefully he has run away to avoid being punished for his attack on you," Adam breaks the bad news right away and Tommy is glad, he was awake half the night wondering what was happening with Gregory.

"Hopefully, because the other option is that he's waiting to attack me again," Tommy points out.

"Yes," Adam nods.

"Thank you for telling me," Tommy goes over to the books and starts taking them over to the shelves, he's already been told that they need to be put on alphabetically.

would Adam find it surprising that he knows his alphabet? Just realised they must speak the same language, silly me

"You seem oddly calm about this," Adam comments.

"Well he's either run or he'll probably come back and try to kill me. Worrying about it won't change a thing," Tommy points out.

"Still, it's brave of you," Adam looks like he really means it.

"I'm just practical, I'd go insane if I let myself worry about it too much," Tommy shrugs and he keeps right on organising books.

"I don't want you or Isaac in the slave house. I'm having a room made up for the both of you here, in my home," Adam explains.

"But...You don't have to do that." Tommy says softly, he doesn't want to question Adam's judgement, but he's shocked that Adam would put himself out for two slaves like that.

"No, I don't. But I've chosen to and that is that," Adam says firmly.

"Okay," Tommy says softly.

"There is something different about you, I didn't notice it when I first saw you. I thought you were just a pretty face. But no. First you do not fear my abilities, though you worry about offending me. And then there is something else, something about you," Adam says thoughtfully.

"I don't know what you mean," Tommy admits.

"No one has ever felt my emotions while I was healing them before. You're sensitive to magic," Adam comments.

"I...Well I've never been around it before, so I don't really know," Tommy says honestly.

"I'd like to test my theory," Adam says and Tommy gives up on stacking the books and turns to look at Adam where he is sat looking calm and comfortable, but somehow still radiating power,

"How?" Tommy asks, half of him thinks he should be afraid, but the other half of him just isn't.

"I would like you to become my apprentice," Adam says it simply, like it's no big deal, only it is a really big deal.

"You want me to try and learn to do what you do?" Tommy asks surprised.

"Yes, are you not interested?" Adam asks.

"I don't know. Being a shaman isn't something I have ever thought about," Tommy says honestly. Would he be free ifhe is a shaman?

"But are you interested? What do you think of what I can do?" Adam presses.

"I think what you can do is amazing," Tommy admits.

"It doesn't scare you, you don't think I'm the devil disguised as a man?" Adam is clearly used to people thinking those thoughts, feeling that way.

"No, I'm a little fascinated," Tommy says honestly.

"Then say yes, it's simple," Adam encourages.

"Okay, I mean yes. I'd like that, to try," Tommy rambles.

"It will mean living in my house, under my rule. It will be long hours of lessons and it will be hard, draining, as you learn to harness the energy around us. Don't expect to be conjuring water by this time next week. You may never be able to do the things that I do," Adam warns him.

"I don't expect to be good at it right away," Tommy nods.

"Good, you can leave the books and we'll get to work," Adam orders.

And Tommy isn't going to argue.

++++++++++

"And again," Adam orders and Tommy focuses on the plant in front of him and for the first time, after over a month of trying, the flower bud blooms into a flower.

"I did it!" Tommy practically does a dance.

"You did," Adam sounds proud as he reaches out and squeezes Tommy's shoulder.

Not for the first time Tommy feels his heart flutter and heat sizzle through him. The more time he has spent with Adam, the more he has become attracted to him. Even though he still gets this bad feeling that something is going to happen to him sometimes, that feeling is nowhere near as strong as all the other things he feels for Adam.

Adam is strong, powerful, smart and kind and his looks? Tommy isn't surprised to find himself developing feelings for such a man in the time he has spent as his apprentice.

But Adam treats him like nothing but a student, which means he's treated well, like a friend even, but Adam shows no sign of being interested in anything else. Since he became Adam's apprentice he was officially no longer a slave, no longer a pleasure slave. So he hasn't been with anyone since that night with Brian.

Brain and Adam had joked about playing with him together, but Tommy doesn't know if that would have ever happened, because Adam has shown no interest, Tommy has found himself wondering if Brain and Adam have taken another pleasure slave together. He can't help feeling jealous at the idea.

"What's wrong, you don't look that happy," Adam frowns.

"I'm fine," Tommy says a little too quickly.

"Your lying to me," Adam doesn't sound happy about it.

"Can we not do this. Can we just keep going. I'm doing well," Tommy doesn't want to talk to Adam about his crush.

"Tommy, I need you to trust me and be honest with me if we're going to work together," Adam scolds.

"I'm allowed to have my own thoughts Adam." Tommy snaps, he's sick of this, of wanting Adam and knowing he is nothing but an intriguing student to Adam.

"There's no need to get angry at me Tommy," And Adam sounds so condescending that Tommy has to stand up.

"I need a break," Tommy tells Adam heading for the door.

"Tommy," Adam calls out, but Tommy pretends not to hear him and leaves.

He doesn't just leave the room, he heads out of the house, hoping that a walk will clear his head a little. He's not used to this, he just doesn't know how to handle it, having a crush on someone. He hasn't really ever dated and when he was a pleasure slave the people picked him, Tommy never had to attract attention.

He's so caught up in his thoughts about Adam that he doesn't realise he's being followed until he's walked to the edge of one of the gardens, he turns when he hears footsteps behind him, hoping that Adam might have come after him.

But it isn't Adam, it's Gregory looking drawn and looking a mess, but he's also holding a knife. Tommy doesn't know what to do, he freezes, mentally and physically.

"You ruin my life and they free you? No fucking way," Gregory yells and then he lunges forward and Tommy puts his arms up to defend himself. He feels pain sear through his arm as the blade slashes across his forearm.

Suddenly Tommy knows, this is what Adam's magic had been trying to tell him all along, that there was danger in his future.

Tommy jumps back, but Gregory follows him and this time Tommy doesn't bring his arm up fast enough and the blade slashes across his stomach. Tommy presses his hand to the wound, alarmed by how much blood he can feel seeping through his fingers.

He has to do something and he has to do something fast or Gregory will kill him. Tommy looks around desperately and spots the vines of some plants on the ground by Gregory's feet. He focuses his energy like Adam taught him and sends it into the plants.

This time when Gregory dives forward with the knife, the vines trip him and send him flying to the ground, then Tommy keeps pushing them, so they tangle themselves around Gregory, stealing the knife away when he drops it.

Tommy drops to his knees, the power he is using and the blood loss stealing all the energy he has. Luckily someone must have seen what was going on because the tribe's guards appear and they drag Gregory away. Tommy's can still hear him screaming threats and curses when Adam spears.

"Tommy, lay down, I need you to lay down," Adam sounds panicked and Tommy does as he's told, his whole body screaming in pain. When he looks down there is a lot of blood, maybe that is why Adam sounds so strained.

"He stabbed me," Tommy says softly, he almost can't believe it.

"I know, I know. I need you to move your hand so that I can heal you okay, your really hurt," Adam looks pale and when Tommy moves his hand he's sure his own face looses all it's colour. The wound is deep and long, his robes are absolutely soaked with blood.

"Oh fuck," Tommy whispers.

"It's going to be okay," Adam promises and he puts his hands on Tommy, over the gash on his stomach.

The first thing Tommy feels when Adam's magic flows into him is the fear that Adam is feeling, but there is something else, something else that Adam is feeling when he touches Tommy, it feels a lot like the feeling that Tommy gets when he thinks of Adam.

Tommy gasps, because he's shocked, shocked that Adam could maybe feel the same as he does.

"It's okay, it's almost healed, you'll be okay and he'll never hurt you again," Adam promises and Tommy can feel his body being put back together again, he doesn't think he has ever been more glad that Adam is such a powerful shaman.

"See, look, your okay," Adam pulls apart the slash in Tommy's robe and shows him the skin there. There is nothing left of the wound but a faint pink line, Tommy wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"Thank you," Tommy says softly.

"I was so afraid when the word came that you were being attacked," Adam says and he puts an arm around Tommy, helping him sit up.

"I made the plants grow, tripped him over. If you hadn't taught me this stuff I would be dead. If you couldn't have healed me I would be dead," Tommy thinks he might be in shock.

"Come on, lets get you back to the house," Adam says helping Tommy to his feet.

"What will happen to Gregory?" Tommy asks as they walk back towards the house.

"He tried to kill the apprentice shaman, he'll be put to death," Adam says firmly and Tommy thinks he should feel more, but all he feels is relieved.

"Good. Is Isaac okay? He didn't go looking for him first?" Tommy asks worried.

"Isaac is fine, he was in the house when I left to look for you," Adam assures him.

"You were looking for me before you heard I was being attacked?" Tommy realises.

"Yes. I was worried that you were upset," Adam tells him as they walk into the house. Adam takes Tommy to his bedroom.

"You might want to put on a less bloody robe," Adam suggests.

"I was upset," Tommy says feeling brave.

"You were?" Adam asks as Tommy gets a clean robe out of his cloths chest.

"I was being stupid really. Sulking because I didn't think you like me and I don't mean as friends Adam," Tommy just almost died, he's feeling like now is not the time to keep his mouth shut about the way he has been feeling.

"What are you saying Tommy?" Adam asks.

"I like you Adam. I have feelings for you," Tommy says softly, he still feels shy, his rush of bravery doesn't go as far as him wanting to shout about his feelings.

"Tommy, we can't do this," Adam says firmly.

"What, why not?" Tommy asks.

"I know you still think of yourself as a slave Tommy. I can't be with you like that, when you don't even feel free to even argue with me. You got angry with me earlier and you walked away rather than say anything. We can't be together when your afraid to speak your mind," Adam says and he looks pissed off about it.

Tommy knows he's not happy about it.

"I'm your apprentice. I'm not a slave, I know that." Tommy says firmly.

"I don't think you do," Adam shakes his head.

"I know I'm not a fucking slave," Tommy say angrily.

"That's more like it. Tell me what your really thinking, don't hold your tongue," Adam actually looks pleased by Tommy's outburst.

"I'm not your slave, I don't have to do what you tell me, I don't have to do what anyone tells me," Tommy says firmly.

"Good," Adam nods.

"So I don't have to just listen to you not giving us a chance. I get a say in things between us and I really, really just want you to kiss me," Tommy demands.

"I can't kiss you covered in blood," Adam insists, which isn't a no. So feeling bold Tommy undoes the tie of his torn and bloodied robe and just drops it to the floor, leaving himself naked in front of Adam for the first time.

"So kiss me," Tommy orders, it's the first time he has dared to order Adam to do anything.

Adam strides forward and wraps an arm around Tommy's waist, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss is electric, he feels it all the way down to his toes and Tommy moans, leaning into the kiss, opening his mouth and deepening it. He wraps his arms around Adam, wanting to feel more of Adam. He has wanted this for such a long time, to finally be kissed by Adam is like a dream come true.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked," Tommy says warming up to asking for what he wants.

"You have to let me go if you want me to take off my robe," Adam points out.

Reluctantly Tommy lets go, but he is rewarded when Adam undoes the tie of his robe and drops it to the floor. It's the first time he has seen Adam naked and he is not at all disappointed. Adam looks amazing, long and lean, not overly muscled, but just right and Tommy wants to lick every inch of him.

"Kiss me again?" Tommy asks, he's still not used to asking for what he wants, but he thinks he could get used to it if the results were like this.

Adam's hands settle at his waist and draw Tommy in, till they are skin to skin, chest to chest and cock to cock. Tommy moans before they are even kissing again. But then Adam's mouth is on his and any sounds he makes are stolen by Adam's mouth.

Tommy isn't sure who moves first, just that suddenly they are moving towards Tommy's bed and then Adam pushes him down onto the soft mattress. As their bodies move together Tommy's mind is spinning, caught up in the pleasure.

"I want...I want more," Tommy pants out.

"What do you want?" Adam asks and then he sucks a kiss into the soft skin of Tommy's neck, making him squirm, he can't remember the last time he was this hard, his cock is aching.

"I want you to touch me," Tommy pleads.

"Anything you want," Adam says softly and he sounds like he really means it.

And then Adam's hand is wrapping around his cock and Tommy jerks up off the bed. He's had nothing but the touch of his own hand for so long. He moans into Adam's mouth, squirming at the feeling, but it's not enough, he wants more than Adam's hand.

"Fuck me, I want you to fuck me, please," Tommy begs. He's only liked being fucked a few times, but he thinks this time will be one of the times he likes, because this time he really wants it.

"Are you sure?" Adam asks, leaning back so that he's looking Tommy straight in the eye.

"I don't think I have ever been more sure about anything," Tommy promises.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to rush. We have time, we can wait," Adam says even though he doesn't sound like he wants to wait.

"I almost died today Adam, so we almost didn't have time. But that's not why I want this now. I just want it, I want you, so please, please Fuck me," Tommy can't help but beg.

"Okay, okay. I'm not strong enough or stupid enough to say no to that," Adam kisses him hard and then he starts kissing a path down Tommy's body until he is in between Tommy's legs.

And then he does something to Tommy that no lover ever has, he spreads Tommy's ass cheeks and then licks over his hole.

"Oh fuck," Tommy groans.

Adam keeps licking and then after a while he starts to press his tongue inside, opening Tommy up. After a few minutes Adam presses a spit slicked finger inside him as well and Tommy moans at the way it feels.

"More," Tommy demands, not wanting to be bossy, but wanting to get what he wants at the same time. He thinks this being able to say what he wants thing will take some getting used to.

Adam presses another finger inside and presses his tongue between them and Tommy can't stay still, his whole body squirming on the bed under Adam's attention.

"Oh, please, please," Tommy begs.

"What do you need?" Adam lifts his head to ask.

"I need you to fuck me," Tommy demands.

"Damn, your so sexy like this. I'm never letting you out of bed again," Adam groans moving up and over Tommy.

Adam kisses him and Tommy can taste a dark earth taste on his tongue and Tommy finds it oddly exciting to taste himself on someone else's tongue. Adam positions the head of his cock at Tommy's entrance and starts to slowly push in.

Tommy gasps at the thick, full feeling of Adam pressing inside him, it's so much more than his fingers or tongue, but it feels good, so very good and Tommy holds on to Adam's back, pulling him closer, wanting, needing to be closer, needing more contact.

"Kiss me," Tommy reaches up and Adam meets him half way, kissing him hungrily. Tommy moans into the kiss, rocking his hips trying to take more of Adam.

"You feel so good," Adam pants as he starts to thrust.

"Harder," Tommy groans, he's not in the mood for gentle, he wants to really feel this, wants to feel this long after it is over.

"Anything you want," Adam tells him and Tommy thinks he's talking about more than just in this moment, more than just sex.

"Fuck me," Tommy growls and Adam thrusts harder into him.

They move together and it is the best feeling Tommy can remember ever feeling. Adam keeps kissing him, praising him, his hands stroking all over Tommy's body, setting the rhythm and Tommy can't feel anything but pleasure.

Adam's hand finds his cock and starts stroking him in time to their thrusts and before Tommy knows it his orgasm is building and before he knows it he's coming hard between them.

Adam moans as Tommy comes, his thrusts speeding up and becoming jerky and moments after Tommy's orgasm Adam comes inside of him, biting Tommy's shoulder as he does and Tommy is glad, hopes Adam has done it hard enough to mark him, because he wants to wear Adam's mark.

They lay together, kissing each other gently as they come down from the high. Tommy thinks he could happily lay here forever, just like this and never move again.

"How do you feel?" Adam asks.

"I feel free," Tommy says softly.

He came here as a slave to the sand people tribe and now he is an apprentice shaman. But he's more than that, he is a lover and a friend, he is a free man.

The End.


End file.
